After Sarevok
by Plungerpal
Summary: The tale of what happened to the characters that didn't continue to Amn after Sarevok fell.


After Sarevok: Kivan's Story

After Sarevok: Kivan's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Baldur's Gate. Black Isle does.

Author's Note: This story illustrates what happened to Kivan after Baldur's Gate. Sarevok has been defeated and the party who destroyed him was Auric the fighter, Imoen, Khalid, Minsc, Dynaheir, and Kivan. I also might do other stories with tales of what happened to the others that didn't appear in BG2. (I.E: Alora, Yeslick, Eldoth, Skie, etc.)

"I can't believe this whole mess with Sarevok is finally over." Dynaheir said. She and the other members of her party were sitting in the Blushing Mermaid drinking ale and discussing the events of the day before.

"I-I-if only Jaheira was still alive to see it." Khalid stuttered. Jaheira had been killed by skeleton warriors on the way to the Undercity.

"I propose a toast. To all our friends who perished along the road." Auric said and held up his mug.

"T-t-to Jaheira." Khalid stuttered and held up his flagon of ale.

"To Boo!" Minsc yelled as he held up his flagon of ale. Boo was not dead but Minsc felt he had to dedicate something to the toast.

"To Gorion." Imoen said and held up her flagon.

"To Edwin. He may not be a friend but he died along the way." Dynaheir said and held up her mug.

"To Deheriana." Kivan muttered. He held up his flagon while choking back tears. He couldn't let the allies that he fought alongside see him cry.

"Cheers!" They all yelled and banged their flagons together. They all sat in the bar until the owner of the tavern told them to either return to their room or leave. They returned to their room and prepared to turn in.

Later that night, Kivan got up out of bed. He pulled on his leather armor, his scabbard, his boots and put his bow across his shoulders. He pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill from his pocket and began to write.

"Dear friends." Kivan wrote. "By the time you read this, I will be in my watery grave. I have nothing to live for and I wish to join my Deheriana in the world beyond. Sincerely, Kivan." As he finished the letter, he placed it on top of his pillow. He exited the Blushing Mermaid and headed to the bridge.

Placing one foot on the railing, Kivan hauled himself up the safety railing. He bent his knees and prepared to jump when a beautiful elven female came rushing up.

"Kivan, in Suldanesselar's name, don't do it!" The woman yelled.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kivan asked.

"I-I am Rowena Wulfe, sister of Deheriana and Elhan. I had heard about your deeds with the bhaalspawn and I have come to offer you a position among the ranks of the War Elves of Suldanesselar." The woman explained.

"Why would I want to become a War Elf?" Kivan asked.

"We War Elves are made up of the strongest elves in Faerun. Drizzt Do'Urden is even a member." Rowena explained.

"Very well, Rowena. I will come with you to Suldanesselar." Kivan said, stepping off the rail.

In a week, Kivan and Rowena arrived in Suldanesselar and were greeted by Elhan, leader of the War Elves.

"Is this the elf who traveled with the bhaalspawn?" Elhan asked.

"Yes, brother. This is Kivan, the one who traveled with the bhaalspawn after the death of Deheriana." Rowena said. Elhan turned to Kivan.

"Greetings, Kivan. I am Elhan, leader of the War Elves and protector of the Tree of Life. Come. It is time for your training." Elhan said. He and Kivan walked in silence to the palace.

Inside, Kivan was amazed at the beauty of the palace. The Tree of Life was in the palace. Elhan picked some Tree of Life nuts and walked over to a waterfall. Beside the waterfall were two small stone statues. Elhan pulled a stone harp and horn out of his pockets and placed them on the statues. The waterfall stopped flowing and a staircase to the Underland was revealed.

"Come, Kivan. The War Elf Training Complex is just a short way down the staircase." Elhan said. The two walked down the staircase.

In the Underland, there was no sign of a training complex anywhere. Kivan looked around but there were no buildings whatsoever.

"Surprised, Kivan? The first War Elf test is the Leap of Fate. You must leap from these branches. If you are true of heart, you will find yourself in the Training Complex. If you are not true of heart, you will plummet to your death. You go first. I will follow." Elhan explained. Kivan bent his knees and prepared to leap. He took a jump and began to fall. A few seconds later he hit a hard steel platform.

"You have passed the first War Elf test. The next challenge is the Test of Wrath. We will summon an enemy from your past. Are you ready?" Elhan asked. Kivan nodded his head and Tazok appeared.

"Greetings Kivan. I have a little present for you." Tazok grunted. He reached in his tunic and pulled out the head of Deheriana. "If you defeat me, she will be restored." Tazok laughed.

"No. She is dead, as are you. I put a spear in your head during the battle with Sarevok." Kivan realized.

"Hah. If I was dead, would I be talking to you here?" Tazok chuckled. "Draw steel."

"No. I refuse to fight." Kivan said.

"If you do not fight then you will be killed!" Tazok said and drew a mighty two handed sword. He swung the blade but it passed right through Kivan as if he wasn't there. Just then, Tazok exploded into a million pieces.

"Congratulations Kivan. You have passed the second test. Follow, and I will show you the final test." Elhan said and walked away. Kivan followed and found himself back in Baldur's Gate with Auric, Imoen, Minsc, Dynaheir and Khalid..

"This will test your fighting skills. You must relive your battle with Sarevok." Auric, who Kivan guessed was Elhan explained. He and the party began the walk through the maze. On the other side, they entered the large building.

Once inside the building, Auric, Minsc, Dynaheir, Imoen and Khalid all disappeared.

"Greetings Kivan. Come to witness my ascension to the Lord of Murder?" Sarevok asked.

"No Sarevok. I'm hear to end your wretched existence-again." Kivan explained. He put an arrow in his bow and fired at Sarevok. Sarevok caught the arrow in mid-air.

"Pitiful Kivan. You must try harder if you hope to succeed." Sarevok laughed. Kivan knew he had to beat him with wits, not muscle. He stepped around the traps and hid in the shadows. He began to silently cast a Summoning Spell. Instantly, Tiax appeared.

"Who DARES summon Tiax?" Tiax asked.

"The guy in the armor summoned you Tiax. He wants to take the honor of ruling Faerun away from you." Kivan said.

"He does? Tiax rules all!" Tiax said. He pulled out a mace and jumped on Sarevok. Tiax ripped of Sarevok's helmet and began to crush his skull in. Sarevok crumpled to the ground and Tiax disappeared. Instantly Kivan found himself back in the Training Complex with Elhan.

"That was the most interesting strategy I've ever seen. Summoning an insane gnome to kill the enemy. Welcome to the War Elves, Kivan." Elhan said.

"It's an honor sir." Kivan said and bowed.

"We will Apparate in the Throne Room where Queen Ellesime will have you take your vows and officially make you a War Elf." Elhan said and snapped his fingers. They appeared in the Throne Room in front of a woman Kivan assumed to be Ellesime.

"Do you, Kivan, swear to defend Suldanesselar for as long as you may live and, if necessary, give your life to Suldanesselar?" Queen Ellesime asked.

"I do." Kivan said.

"Good. Kivan, you are now a War Elf. Elhan will give you your War Elf equipment and assign you to your first mission. Now go. You will find Elhan in the Training Complex" Queen Ellesime said. Kivan went back to the staircase, descended and took the Leap of Fate.

"Welcome, Kivan. Here is your War Elf equipment: Elven Chain Mail +1, a Cloak of Elvenkind, Boots of Elvenkind, an amulet of Seldarine and a Long Sword +3. Your first mission will begin in within a month. Queen Ellesime has foreseen the return of the Exile. Your mission will be to defend the queen from the Exile. You will be staying at the palace until the mission begins. Good luck." Elhan said. Kivan walked to the palace and met Queen Ellesime.

"Hello Kivan. Elhan has informed me of your mission." Queen Ellesime said.]

"Who exactly is the Exile?" Kivan asked.

"The Exile is Jonoleth Irenicus. He was once a mage of Suldanesselar. He and his sister Bodhi tried to tap into the Tree of Life to extend their lifetime. We caught onto them and we exiled them and stripped them of their souls, well, at least we did to Jonoleth. Bodhi turned herself into a vampire to counteract the curse. They are currently rumored to be in Athkatla and they have captured your friends Auric, Imoen, Minsc, Dynaheir, Khalid and Jaheira. Dynaheir and Khalid have been killed, at least that's what our sources claim." Ellesime explained.

"But Jaheira is already dead. She was killed before the battle with Sarevok." Kivan explained.

"After they thought you committed suicide, they took Jaheira's body from Khalid and resurrected her." Ellesime said.

"And how do I know you are not lying, my queen?" Kivan asked.

"I have many powers that no other elf has, Kivan." Ellesime explined. Kivan decided to take a walk and left another War Elf to guard Ellesime for the time being. He walked down to the Underland and began to build a memorial to Auric, Imoen, Khalid, Jaheira, Minsc and Dynaheir. If this Irenicus had captured them, they were indeed dead. He pulled out his sword and began to carve inscriptions on each of the tombstones. On Auric's tombstone, he wrote "Child of Bhaal, powerful warrior and loyal friend", on Imoen's tombstone, he carved "The eternal child", on Khalid's he thought for a moment and carved "Th-th-th-that's all, folks", on Jaheira's he wrote "One with nature, now more than ever", on Minsc's he simply put "and Boo" in brackets and on Dynaheir's, he carved "Rest in pieces". With that, he climbed back up to Suldanesselar.

In three weeks, Kivan heard Elhan storm into the palace, yelling.

"Irenicus, the Exile, has returned! Kivan, protect Queen Ellesime!" Elhan yelled and ran to the gates. Suddenly, Irenicus burst into the palace.

"You, elf. Stand away from the queen." Irenicus ordered.

"Never. It is my duty to protect her." Kivan snarled at Irenicus.

"I don't recall giving you a choice. It will be a pleasure ending your existence." Irenicus said and began to cast a spell. Kivan unsheathed his sword and dove at him. The blade just bounced off him. Irenicus cast a powerful Chain Lightning and Kivan fell to the ground, dead.


End file.
